The love maid
by Emily Yukiyo
Summary: Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Ino tersenyum licik. "Mungkin ada satu hal agar rumah dan toko bungamu ini tidak ku ambil." "Apa itu?" ucap Ino "Menjadi pelayan di rumahku"


Ini fic pertama ane, jadi maaf kalo nih cerita agak-agak gimana gitu ._.

Title : The love maid

Author : Emily Yukiyo

Pairing : SasuIno

Rating : T mungkin ._.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sumarry _: Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Ino tersenyum licik. "Mungkin ada satu hal agar rumah dan toko bungamu ini tidak ku ambil."_

"_Apa itu?" ucap Ino_

"_Menjadi pelayan di rumahku" _

Chapter 1

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis sederhana bekerja di toko bunga warisan dari tou-san nya, Inoichi yang meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Kehidupan gadis ini menjadi tambah buruk setelah ia kehilangan tou-san nya belum lagi ibunya sudah meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kehidupannya hanya bekerja di toko bunga milik ayahnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri.

"_Kenapa Kami-sama cepat sekali mengambil tou-san? tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku untuk menjual bunga, tidak ada lagi yang menyapaku di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi..."_ Lamunan Ino terhenti setelah ada yang membuka pintu toko dengan keras.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ino kepada dua orang pria yang berbadan cukup besar. Mereka memakai baju hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam. Ino tidak tahu siapa mereka.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Inoichi?"

"_Tou-san_ saya sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Kalian ada keperluan apa?"

"Jadi kau anaknya. Kalau begitu kami minta kau segera keluar dari toko bunga Ini!" kata salah satu orang pria bertubuh besar

"Apa kau bilang?! Kalian kira kalian siapa hingga berani mengusirku dari sini" Ino mulai marah dengan ucapan dan kelakuan dua orang pria ini

"Inoichi telah menungak pembayaan hutang selama 6 bulan dan sampai sekarang belum dibayar jadi kau harus melunasinya"

"_Apa?! Kenapa tou-san tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadaku" _

Karena Ino hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan prian tersebut kedua pria itu langsung menarik Ino keluar dari toko. Ino langsung menolak kedua pria itu. "Lepaskan aku!"

Tetapi kedua lelaki itu terus menarik Ino untuk keluar dari toko "Lepaskan atau aku akan menjerit!" ancam Ino. Tidak ada respon dari kedua pria itu dan mereka terus menarik Ino. Ino menjerit minta tolong dan keberuntungan Ino ada beberapa orang lewat didepan tokonya yang mendengar jeritannya.

"Hei lepaskan gadis itu!"

"Tolong aku, mereka ingin menculikku!" kata Ino dengan sedikit memekik karena cengkraman yang kuat dari kedua pria itu.

"Beraninya kalian menculik seorang gadis" kemudian beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapan Ino langsung berlari kearah dua pria itu untuk memberi pelajaran kepada kedua pria itu langsung kedua pria itu lari dari kejaran massa(?).

Karena kejadian tadi Ino menutup tokonya untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.

...

"Sasuke-_sama_ kami tidak berhasil mengusir pemilik toko bunga itu" ucap salah satu pengawal Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap tajam dua pengawalnya. "Dasar bodoh! kalian hanya kusuruh mengusir pemilik toko itu saja tidak bisa"

"T-t-tapi Sasuke-sama perempuan tadi menjerit saat kami menariknya paksa keluar dari toko dan beberapa orang yang mendengar jeritannya langsung mengejar kami."

"Perempuan?"

"Iya Sasuke-_sama_ dia anak dari pemilik toko bunga."

"Kalau begitu besok aku dan kalian akan datang ke toko itu" ucap Sasuke dengan datar

"_Ha'i_ Sasuke-_sama._"

Ino sudah bangun dari tidur paginya, ia melihat jam masih jam 6 pagi_. _Ino memulai rutinitasnya mandi kemudian sarapan pagi.

Ino sudah merapikan toko bungannya yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Sekarang waktunya untuk buka toko pikirnya. Baru saja Ino membuka tokonya ia melihat dua pria yang semalam menariknya keluar dari toko bungannya. Tetapi bukan dua pria itu saja ada satu orang pria didepan dua pria besar yang semalam.

"Ada apa lagi kalian kesini? mau mengusirku dari tokoku lagi?!," ucap Ino ketus. "Dan kalian membawa teman kalian kesini untuk mengusirku juga."

"Sudah berutang tidak tau malu" ucap Sasuke meremehkan

"Kau ini siapa berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu! Apa ada bukti bahwa tou-san ku mempunyai hutang atas toko bunga ini" ucap Ino menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kheh hei gadis Yamanaka perlu kau tau akulah yang memberikan uangku kepada Inoichi dan didalam amplop ini adalah bukti bahwa dia telah berhutang padaku 10 juta yen." Sasuke melemparkan amplopnya kepada Ino

Ino membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya. Ternyata betul kalau tou-sannnya berhutang kepada pria ini dan jaminannya jika telat membayar adalah toko bunga dan apa? rumah ini juga.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? sekarang bagaimana dengan toko bunga dan rumah ini dan bagaimana denganku jika dia mengusirku dari sini?'_

"Jadi sudah melihat buktinya?," tanya Sasuke "Sekarang kau harus keluar dari sini!"

Ino yang mendengar itu rasanya ingin menangis. '_Kami-sama bagaimana ini tolong aku' _ucap batin Ino. Ino langsung mendapat ilham(?) dari Kami-sama. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar toko dan rumahku tidak kau ambil?" ucap Ino dengan lirih.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau harus melunasi hutang Inoichi" tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melunasi hutang tou-san ku? apa tidak ada yang harus kulakukan kepadamu agar kau melunasi hutang tou-san ?"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Ino tersenyum licik. "Mungkin ada satu hal agar rumah dan toko bungamu ini tidak ku ambil."

"Apa itu?" ucap Ino

"Menjadi pelayan di rumahku"

"APA?!," Ino mungkin sedikit histeris mendengar kalau cara agar dapat melunasi hutangnya menjadi pelayan di rumah orang setengik pria yang ada didepan nya sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia tidak melunasi hutang tou-san nya segera toko dan rumahnya akan diambil oleh si pria yang sombong ini.

"Baiklah aku mau menjadi pelayanmu" ucap Ino dengan pasrah.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, gadis miskin seperti ini pasti menerima tawarannya. "Besok kau mulai bekerja dirumahku!." Pengawal Sasuke kemudian memberikan alamat rumah tuannya.

Sasuke dan dua pengawalnya langsung pergi dari toko bunga sedangkan Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena ia besok bekerja di rumah 'majikan' barunya.

. . .

KRINGG..

Jam weker Ino berbunyi. Ino kemudian bersiap-siap kerumah si 'majikan'.

Ino sudah sampai tepat didepan gerbang rumah si 'majikan' nya. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Ini rumah si 'majikan' nya. Rumah dengan halaman yang luas begitu juga dengan rumahnya. Tapi apa yang tidak mungkin, sepertinya pria yang semalam itu sangat kaya. Ah _ngapain_ juga aku memperhatikan rumah orang sombong itu pikir Ino.

Ino menekan bel yang berada di samping gerbang dan langsung saja seorang penjaga rumah 'majikan' nya datang. "Anda mencari siapa?" tanya penjaga rumah kepada Ino

"Apa benar ini rumah...," Ino tidak tau siapa nama orang sombong sekaligus 'majikan' nya itu.

Ino yang tidak tau nama 'majikan' nya hanya memberikan kertas yang berisikan alamat yang semalam diberikan salah satu pria yang datang ke tokonya.

"Ya benar ini alamatnya. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya si penjaga.

"Saya Ino, pelayan baru disini" kata Ino.

"Oh begitu, baiklah kau boleh masuk"

Ino yang baru masuk ke halaman rumah 'majikan' nya itu bingung. '_Aku harus kemana nih?'. _Ino ingin bertanya kepada si penjaga rumah. Tapi ia melihat kalau si penjaga sudah pergi entah kemana. Jadilah Ino dengan ingstingya pergi ke pintu besar tepat di depan halaman luas rumah ini.

Pada saat Ino telah masuk ke dalam rumah itu tiba-tiba si 'majikan' barunya tepat berada di depan Ino. "Kau tidak tau cara yang sopan masuk ke rumah 'majikan' barumu " kata Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak tau harus lewat mana, rumahmu ini terlalu besar"

"Cepat kau ke dapur lalu masak dan letakkan barangmu di kamar sebelah dapur!" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku baru sampai bisakah..."

"Aku tidak peduli dan sopanlah memanggil majikanmu"

"Aku tidak tahu namamu jangan salahkan aku kau tidak ada bilang semalam"

"Hehh.. Namaku Sasuke dan cepatlah masak!"

Ketika Ino sampai di dapur ia tidak ada melihat pelayan yang lain. Apa si Sasuke tidak memiliki pelayan selain dia?

Ino segera masak dan mulai mengambil bahan makan di dalam kulkas. Huh syukurlah ada bahan makanan kalau tidak dia bisa lari-lari ke pasar hanya untuk membeli makanan.

Ino mengatarkan makanan ke ruang makan. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke di ruang makan. Kemana dia? pikir Ino. Ino kemudian meletakkan makanan diatas meja dan kemudian mencari Sasuke.

Ino yang melihat Sasuke di ruang TV kemudian menegurnya "Hei Sasuke-_sama_ makanan mu sudah siap, aku meletakkannya di meja makan" ucap Ino dengan nada ketus

"Kau ini tidak seperti pelayan, sudah bagus kuberi pekerjaan untuk melunasi hutang Inoichi. Apa perlu kutarik kata-kataku dan mengambil toko dan rumahmu karena kau tidak sopan!"

"J-jangan, kumohon jangan itu satu satunya peninggalan tou-_san_ ku, maaf jika aku kurang sopan padamu," Ino menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu sopanlah pelayan"

Telinga Ino sudah panas mendengar Sasuke mengatainya pelayan. Tetapi ia harus sabar menghadapi majikannya ini.

. . .

SKIP TIME

Ino lelah karena pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Sasuke mulai dari menyapu, mengepel dan pekerjaan dalam rumah lainnya. _Kenapa sih manusia sepertinya harus hidup_. Meskipun Ino akui kalau majikannya ini punya tampang yang tampan tetapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Ino mengistirahatkan diri di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV tersebut karena kakinya yang amat pegal dan tak sanggup berjalan kekamarnya sendiri. Pintu depan terbuka Ino langsung menoleh dan melihat si majikan dan seorang perempuan yang ia tidak tahu siapa.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ayo segera ke kamar" ucap gadis berambut merah yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hmm..."

Ino yang melihat Sasuke seperti orang yang habis mabuk langsung berdiri untuk membantu gadis berambut merah itu membopong Sasuke. Tapi sebelum Ino mau membopong Sasuke gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke itu langsung mengucapkan "Sudah biar aku saja!"

"Tapi saya mau membantu...," Belum sempat Ino menyampaikan apa yang mau ia bilang si gadis rambut merah ini mengomel lagi "Sudah aku saja lagian kau siapa jangan _sok _baik ya!"

"T-t-tapi..." belum lagi Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya si wanita rambut merah ini ngomel lagi "Kau ini tidak bisa menuruti perintah ya? kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah!" omel Karin si gadis berambut merah itu.

'_Gadis mengerikan' _dalam batin Ino "Baiklah jika anda tidak mau saya bantu" ucap Ino dengan lembut.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama mengobrol Sasuke terbangun di pundak Karin. "Kau lihat dia jadi terbangun gara-gara kau!" ucap Karin makin sewot.

"_Apa-apaan gadis ini menuduhku kalau aku yang membuat Sasuke terbangun, dia tidak sadar kalau suaranya yang membuat Sasuke terbangun"_ dalam hati Ino sudah jengkel dengan gadis rambut merah ini.

Tanpa permisi Karin langsung pergi dari hadapan Ino dengan membopong Sasuke menuju kamar Sasuke. Ino kemudian beranjak dari ruang TV ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

. . .

Paginya, Ino harus bangun pagi untuk memasak sarapan sang majikan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang majikannya apa yang terjadi setelah ia berajak pergi ke kamarnya?. Ah! sudahlah untuk apa memikirkan si majikan dengan kegiatannya, lebih baik sekarang ia mulai memasak.

Saat Ino menuju dapur ia mendengar seperti ada yang mengambil gelas, mungkin Sasuke-_sama_. Tapi setelah sampai di dapur ia bukan melihat Sasuke tapi ia melihat orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke tapi bedanya dari rambutnya yang diikat rendah dan ada dua goresan di wajahnya.

Menyadari ada yang datang, Itachi menoleh dan melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang. "Kau siapa? teman Sasuke? " tanya Itachi

Ino menjawab "Saya pelayan baru disini...?"

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke"

"Saya pelayan baru disini Itachi-_sama_," ucap Ino. "Kalau begitu saya mau membuat sarapan pagi untuk anda dan Sasuke-sama"

"Wah bagus kalau begitu aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan rumah dan jangan terlalu formal memanggilku dan Sasuke" ucap Itachi dengan senyum.

"_Dia beda sekali dengan adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan," _ucap batin Ino kagum.

"Lebih baik anda menunggu sebentar di ruang makan Itachi-_san_. Eh! bolehkah saya memanggil anda begitu?" tanya Ino dengan sungkan

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ino yang sadar ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya langsung menyebutkan namanya " Nama saya Yamanaka Ino "

"Baiklah aku menunggu masakanmu Ino"

Ino sudah siap memasak omelet dan sekarang ia mengantar makanan ke meja makan. Ternyata Itachi sudah di ruang makan. "Itachi-san maaf kalau menunggu lama, ini dia aku sudah memasakkan omelet untukmu dan Sasuke-sama."

"Tapi sepertinya Sasuke belum bangun, Ino bisakah kau membangunkannya?" pinta Itachi

"Eh-m-m.. baik Itachi-_san_ dan saya ingin tanya kamar Sasuke-_sama_ berada dimana?"

"Kamarnya dilantai dua paling ujung" ucap Itachi memberitahu dimana kamar Sasuke.

Ino naik ke lantai dua ruang paling sudut, ke kamar Sasuke.

TOK.. TOK..

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke tapi masih belum ada suara dari dalam kamar.

TOK.. TOK..

Sekali lagi Ino mengetuk pintu dan pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan bukannya Sasuke yang membuka pintunya tapi Karin dengan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubunya dan muka yang masih mengatuk. Pipi Ino sedikit merah karena melihat Karin berpenampilan seperti itu '_pasti mereka_..'. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?! kau tau kan Ini masih sangat pagi." Memang jam sekarang masih pukul enam pagi tapi apa salah ia membangunkan Sasuke. Bukannya majikannya itu harus bekerja.

"Saya disuruh Itachi-_san_ membangunkan Sasuke-_sama_" kata Ino dengan lembut, ternyata Ino masih sabar juga dengan gadis yang satu ini.

"Oh begitu, yasudah akan kubangunkan dia." BLAMM... Karin langsung menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Ino turun kebawah untuk menuju dapur yang kebetulan melewati ruang makan. Ketika Ino melewati ruang makan Itachi menanyakan "Apa Sasuke sudah kau bangunkan Ino?"

Ino dengan sedikit kegugupan menjawab "S-s-sudah saya bangunkan Itachi-_san_."

"Baiklah kalau sudah dibangunkan, aku harus segera berangkat kerja," Itachi melihat jam tangannya "Ino nanti tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke kalau dia harus membawa laporan kerjanya, bisakan kau sampaikan Ino?"

"Baik Itachi-_san_ akan saya sampaikan"

TBC

Maaf kalo ceritanya terlalu mainstrem (namanya masih pemula) :D

Jadi tolong RnR nya ya


End file.
